Jaula de Piedra
by ImVicky
Summary: Con Lucius en Azkaban, Narcissa encuentra en Hogwarts la única posibilidad de mantenera Draco fuera de las garras de los mortigafos y el Señor Tenebroso. Pero el Slytherin, que nunca baja la cabeza, no está dispuesto a convertirse en un prisionero sin serlo. —¡Ya he llegado demasiado lejos, Granger, voy a salir de aquí aunque tenga que llevarte conmigo! [DRAMIONE]
1. Expelido

Solo tengo una aclaración que hacer: la historia toma lugar en 1996, siguiendo la mayoría de los acontecimientos de los libros hasta entonces, aunque muchos de los eventos de ese año se verán retrasados porque pues… este es un fic, ¿no? Es parte de la trama que estoy desarrollando.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**Capítulo I**

**Expelido**

Draco miró con indignación a la lechuza que se relamía las patas frente a sus narices. Levantó la barbilla en un movimiento grácil y altanero, y un levísimo bufido se le escapó de los labios.

Se repitió a si mismo que debía comportarse, que no debía permitirse manchar aún más el apellido de su familia. Un Malfoy siempre sería un Malfoy, y como tal, sin hacer distinción de la situación, la clase y la elegancia nunca debían perderse.

Minerva volvió a extenderle la carta.

Draco profirió una mueca de asco antes de volver a tomarla entre sus manos pálidas con escasa delicadeza. La leyó una, dos, tres, diez veces, esperanzado de encontrar algún indicio en la caligrafía de Narcissa que le indicara que había algo más, una secreto oculto, una orden que solo él entendería. Nada. El trozo de papel, formal y finamente decorado, era una simple petición acompañada de una disculpa mediocre.

Apretó el puño, y luchó por no dejar salir de sus labios ninguna palabra que dejara en evidencia su dominio del lenguaje vulgar y soez que tanto criticaba a magos y muggles por igual.

—Mi lugar es en Malfoy Manor con mi madre, no aquí.

—No lo dudo, señor Malfoy. Pero, ¿no cree que su madre ha tenido una buena razón para pedirle permanecer en Hogwarts? —Minerva le invitó a mirar a través de los ventanales. —Son tiempos difíciles, Draco, para todos. Muchos desearían tener la oportunidad de dormir bajo un techo seguro, no la desperdicie.

_Lucius…_ Eran tiempos difíciles sin su padre, no necesitaba escucharlo de boca de nadie más. Pero, ¿Por qué la única persona por la que se preocupaba tan profundamente, tan genuinamente, le apartaba tan pronto? Sin importaba cuantas vías tomara para encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta, el final del camino era siempre el mismo, un callejón sin salida. Vacio.

Lanzó una maldición en silencio.

¿En qué pensaba su madre cuando le pedía permanecer ahí, dónde todos eran enemigos profesos de los mortifago y por consiguiente de su padre? Recibir ayuda de quien blasfemaba en contra de la cabeza de los Malfoy era absurdo, ¡ridículo! ¡Era dormir en la cueva del lobo, era correr a ciegas al borde del acantilado! Y Draco no quería caer, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Pero si lo hacía, si se veía obligado a saltar al abismo, quería hacerlo solo, o al menos mantenerse firme hasta el último momento.

No era un secreto que en ocasiones el valor lo abandonaba, no temía demostrarlo, ni tampoco es que conociera como ocultarlo. Ya había sucedido antes, frente al estúpido de Potter, frente a…

—Draco. —Minerva arropó sus manos pálidas entre las suyas en un gesto que solo conocía de Narcissa, pero él las retiró de inmediato, incapaz de mostrar su lado sensible con nadie más que sí mismo.

Había sido demasiado. Necesitaba salir de ahí, respirar un aire distinto al de esa vieja habitación rodeada de libros polvorientos y cachivaches que doblaban su edad.

—Me voy a Malfoy Manor. —la decisión estaba tomada, con carta o sin ella, nadie podía impedírselo. Hogwarts no era Azkaban, McGonagall no era un dementor, ni él un prisionero.

No podían imponérselo, de ninguna manera.

Rió con soberbia, creyéndose el ganador de una disputa que nunca existió.

Pero la burbuja se reventó mucho antes de alcanzar el cielo.

—Esta no es una petición, señor Malfoy. Su madre fue muy clara, Hogwarts será su hogar hasta que sea seguro para usted fuera del castillo.

— ¡No puede impedirme salir de aquí! —berreó. — ¿Va a colocarme grilletes para evitar que escape?, ¿O va a encerrarme en una mazmorra hasta que la locura temporal de mi madre termine?

La aparición de Snape fue oportuna, y suficiente para quebrar su voluntad de seguir imponiéndose. Lo había visto en su mirada, no existía otra opción que esa. Se había convertido, al igual que su padre, en un prisionero más. No tenía que decirlo con palabras, que los dementores le esperaban fuera de las paredes del castillo, que la muerte lo asechaba con cada paso que se alejaba de él. Pero así lo hizo. Severus abrió la boca y las palabras hirientes salieron por sí solas, una tras otra. Eran veneno, veneno para su orgullo, para su casta, para todo lo que significaba ser un Malfoy.

—Su madre le ha prohibido la entrada a todas las propiedades de su familia. —La voz ronca y queda del mago impuso terror por sí sola. —Así que le sugiero, señor Malfoy, abstenerse de cualquier imprudencia si no quiere terminar haciéndole compañía a su padre en Azkaban. ¿No sería eso una pena?

Expelido de su propia casa. No, corrigió, expelido de cualquiera de las propiedades que durante tantos siglos pertenecieron a su familia.

La sangre le hirvió bajo el uniforme negro, bajo la bufanda que se erguía sobre cuello, elegante, con los colores de slytherin.

Dí algo, Draco, lo que sea. Se presionó en vano en busca de un escudo con el cual defenderse del denostador que ahora se perdía por los pasillos y le dejaba otra vez con Minerva, que optó por permanecer con la boca cerrada. Ella jamás habría procedido de esa manera, injuriar al muchacho, mofarse de forma cruel de la situación de su padre.

No lo aprobaba. Pero consideraba injusto desmeritar al slytherin siendo el suyo el único método efectivo de hacerle entrar en razón al menor.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga cuando las clases terminen, revolcarme con los animales que cuida el inútil de Hagrid?, ¿Asear como si fuera un…un vulgar criado? —pronunció la última palabra con asco, como si dejarla mucho tiempo rondando en su lengua pudiera llegar a quemar.

McGonagall sugirió una larga estancia en la biblioteca. Y efecto, no le bastarían dos vidas, ni tres, para terminar de leer el compilado de libros que reposaban en los estantes del inmenso salón. Pero, no, no podía pasarse una, dos… ¿cuánto semanas exactamente permanecería ahí? Ni siquiera de eso habían sido capaces de informarle.

Y hablaba de semanas porque creía firmemente en que la medida no pasaría de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Apretó el puño.

Inútiles, ¡inútiles todos!

Se retractó al recordar que la orden venía directamente de su madre. En ese caso solo podía tacharla de descuidada, no más. _«Hasta que la situación mejore…» _

Repitió la insignificante frase en su cabeza cientos de veces hasta dar con la más obvia conclusión. La condición de mortifago de Lucius no iba a cambiar con el tiempo, ni a los ojos de nadie. Estaría marcado de por vida como un traidor, un vil seguidor del señor tenebroso hasta el día en que dejara de existir.

Tragó saliva.

Las imágenes de Igor Karkaroff y su muerte violenta en la portada del _daily prophet _asaltaron sin remedio sus recuerdos. No existía forma de reivindicarse una vez cruzada la línea, no existió para su padre y no existiría para él.

—Si no queda nada más por discutir, lo mejor será que vuelva a su clase. Aún es muy pronto para pensar en lo que hará cuando lleguen las vacaciones. —Minerva señaló la salida, no sin antes recordarle de sus múltiples ausencias a clase.

El Slytherin no medio palabras antes de salir del pequeñito despacho, aún con un gesto de inconformidad en el rostro.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo realizar que asistir a clases el resto del día sería una pérdida de tiempo. A penas podía concentrarse en lo que tenía en frente, el resto estaba en casa, en Azkaban, en el Ministerio…, en todas las responsabilidad que, sin quererlo así, terminó recibiendo con el desafortunado encarcelamiento de su padre.

¿Cómo podía atreverse McGonagall a pedirle que se preocupara por algo tan inútil como su asistencia a clases si conocía su situación? Aprender a preparar pociones o conocer todos los tipos de plantas del mundo mágico no le serviría de nada cuando se convirtiera en un dementor, ni mucho menos estando muerto.

—Mira por dónde vas, quieres…

Draco no advirtió al pelirrojo hasta que lo tuvo frente a sus narices y casi le hizo caer.

Se lleno de aire los pulmones, sacó el pecho hacía afuera y forzó una mueca de indignación, como si tuviera frente a él la más descarada de las repelencias.

—Vaya, pensé que mi día no podía empeorar, pero veo que sí, el más estúpido de los Weasley. —habló, pretendiendo sacudirse la capa de alguna suciedad que solo él podía ver.

Ron se preparó para saltarle encima como un león, pero la expresión en el rostro que le miraba por sobre el hombro con tanta prepotencia, le presentaron un arma nueva, una que no se había atrevido a usar hasta ahora:

— ¿No deberías estar en clases? —inquirió, sonriente. Como si Draco recién le hubiera felicitado por la más grande de las hazañas. — Ah, claro que no, los mortifagos no pierden su tiempo en cosas tan estúpidas. Aunque tu padre mantuvo una buena fachada, también tú deberías hacerlo. Pero por si acaso, acostúmbrate a la mugre, Malfoy, Azkaban no es un lugar muy limpio. Lucius debe estar revolcándose en…

— ¡No te atrevas a mencionar a mi familia con tu sucia boca, Weasley!

El pelirrojo luchó por liberarse de las manos de Draco que lo sujetaban con violencia contra las paredes por el cuello de la camisa. Frente a él y con la cara roja de cólera, ya no lucía tan lastimero e indefenso como le había parecido solo segundos atrás.

La grieta en su usual mascara de indiferencia se había vuelto invisible otra vez, pero ya había atacado, y no podía retractarse.

— ¡Tendrías que decírselo a todos! —contraatacó. —Si no desaparecieras tan seguido podrías escuchar lo que dicen todos de tu familia, incluso tus _amigos... _no, espera, tú no tienes amigos, Malfoy. Ni siquiera dentro de Slytherin quieren cerca a un traidor como tú. Si te hablan, si te miran, si se atreven a cruzarse en tu camino es porque tienen miedo de que los hundas contigo. ¿A cuántos obligaste a hacer tus porquerías, eh?

— ¡Ron, basta! —La voz de Hermione hizo eco en el pasillo vacio.

Draco sostuvo el cuello del Weasley entre sus manos hasta que la suplicante mirada de la Gryffindor alcanzó la suya. Lo hizo a un lado como un costal de arroz, haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra el suelo en un golpe seco, y sonrío lleno de avidez.

—Tienes suerte, gusano, la sangre sucia ha llegado en el momento justo. —Ron se preparó para escuchar todo lo que su lengua viperina tenía por decir, pero en su lugar solo llegó una pequeña advertencia: —Si vuelvo a escucharte decir algo de mi padre, Weasley, ten por seguro que iré a Azkaban, pero será por haberte degollado como a un cerdo.

Draco se dio la vuelta y volvió a perderse por los corredores sin tener rumbo alguno.

—Ron, no debiste decir todas esas cosas sobre su familia.

—Pero son ciertas, Hermione, todo el mundo lo sabe. —se acomodó el cuello arrugado de la camisa y la capa. —Probablemente lo único que le importe es el _renombre_ que ha perdido su familia, y no que Lucius esté en Azkaban. ¡Y se atreve a compararme con un cerdo!

— ¡Ronald! —Hermione le ayudó a ponerse de pie de mala gana. — ¡Olvidemos esto y volvamos a clases! ¿Hay un examen de posiciones, recuerdas? Espero que hayas leído algo, ¿lo hiciste, no?

La ronda de excusas continuó hasta que hubieron llegado a las mazmorras, donde Harry los esperaba curioso.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Hermione tomó asiento frente a los calderos humeantes en completo silencio, y fue Ron quien contó lo sucedido mientras intentaba copiar lo que Harry hacía con dificultad.

Severus Snape lo sorprendió en plena faena, no sin antes encargarse de restar cinco puntos a Gryffindor y diez a la ya deprimente calificación personal del pelirrojo.

—Gracias por no advertirnos que estaba detrás de nosotros, Hermione. —Ronald amarró los brazos. — ¿Y por qué no le restó puntos a Harry? ¡El también estaba hablando!

— ¡Pero Harry no estaba copiando! ¿Quién copia en posiciones, Ron? Solo tienes que memorizar los ingredientes y las cantidades, hasta un troll podría hacerlo. Tienes suerte de que Snape no te haya dado un castigo.

Harry rió todo el camino hasta la sala común, observando a Ron asentir y bajar la cabeza cada vez que Hermione le reprochaba sobre sus últimas calificaciones.

—Cálmate, ¿quieres? —Ronald se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones y cerró los ojos. —Todo ha estado revuelto últimamente, me preocupa lo que pueda sucederle a mi padre en el Ministerio, y a Percy. Incluso en la madriguera ha dejado de ser seguro.

Hermione se disculpó, y se tumbó junto a Ron, arrepentida por su falta de tacto.

—Sé que necesitas verlos y asegurarte que están bien, pero las vacaciones serán pronto y estoy segura que a Molly no le gustará saber que vienes a Hogwarts a perder el tiempo. —solo Harry notó el sonrojo del pelirrojo. —Las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse. —le recordó. —Ellos están bien.

Una sonrisa pequeñita alumbró el rostro del Weasley, y preocupado preguntó por la situación de Hermione:

— ¿Qué hay de tu familia? —Ron se llevó a la boca una rana de chocolate que llevaba todo el día en su bolsillo. — ¿Piensas pasar todas las vacaciones en casa?

—Los extraño, realmente quiero verlos. —Hermione arrancó de las manos del Weasley una segunda rana que recién sacaba de su bolsillo y la lanzó a la chimenea. —No solo a mis padres, a toda mi familia. Ellos creen que estudio muy lejos, en un internado en el extranjero. No es el del todo falso, pero… algunas cosas son muy difíciles de justificar. Tal vez es tiempo de que visité a mis primos, y a mis tíos. Pero iré a verlos a la madriguera, encontraré tiempo.

Ron le aseguró que no tenía que hacerlo. Ellos podrían ir a verla si era necesario, no había nada malo con eso.

—Hasta podrías presentarnos a tus padres, formalmente quiero decir. —el pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza. —Porque supongo que le has hablado de nosotros, ¿no?

—Les he dicho lo necesario. —Hermione no mintió. —Mis padres no creerían en la mitad de las cosas que hay aquí aunque se las mostrará. Saben que son mis amigos, tú y Harry, con eso basta. ¿Crees que puedo llegar a casa y decirle a mis padres que fui convertida en piedra o que una Segunda Guerra Mágica podría estallar en cualquier momento? ¡No existen las guerras mágicas en el mundo muggle!

El tono de la Gryffindor hizo estallar en carcajadas a los tres magos, que decidieron obviar las consecuencias que un enfrentamiento en el mundo mágico podría significar para los muggles. No era el momento, ya había tenido suficiente por un día.

Pero de vuelta en Slytherin, las preocupaciones de Draco a penas y le permitían respirar. Bromear sobre una posible segunda guerra era una ligereza que no habría podido permitirse aunque así lo hubiera querido.

Se las había ingeniado para mantener a todos fuera del dormitorio mientras organizaba sus ideas.

Expelido de sus propias tierras, de sus dominios, de lo que era suyo.

Rabió por todo lo alto y luego se tranquilizó.

Miró colgado sobre las paredes un calendario de papel que bailaba con la brisa gélida que se colaba por las ventanas. Octubre terminaría pronto, y entonces faltaría un mes antes de las vacaciones de navidad, las primeras que pasaría fuera de Malfoy Manor.

No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que la absurda medida se extendiera hasta fin de curso. En ese caso, Hogwarts se convertiría en su hogar por cuánto tiempo, ¿dos, tres meses más?

La piel se le heló solo de imaginarse recibiendo la visita de los dementores a la mitad de la noche, completamente solo. A merced de los planes que el señor tenebroso tuviera para él. Le succionarían lo que le quedaba de vida hasta secarlo como a un árbol en otoño.

El miedo se dibujó en su rostro, y pudo verlo con claridad en el espejo que estaba frente a él.

Tenía que huir.

Sí, huiría. Tan pronto como la nieve cayera, dejaría Hogwarts y buscaría a Narcisa para llevarla lejos… hasta que todo acabara, o hasta que acabaran con él.

**Continuará.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Tal vez se note, tal vez no, es la primera vez que escribo cualquier cosa sobre el mundo de J.K Rowling, y ha sido bastante diferente de cualquier otro fandom del que haya escrito.**

**En todo caso, esperó haber llenado la expectativa de los que pasaran por aquí. Hasta pronto.**


	2. Miedo

**Capítulo II**

**Miedo**

Draco permaneció pétreo y en completo silencio frente al festín de día de brujas. No tenía hambre. No tenía ganas de estar ahí, ni mucho menos ánimos de escuchar a Pansy preguntarle sobre sus planes para Navidad. Pero ella seguía insistente, hablando sin parar de la cena que tendría en casa, mientras le servía dos grandes trozos de pavo en una reluciente bandeja de plata que no habría podido terminar de comer ni con toda el hambre del mundo.

—Basta, Pansy. —Draco pronunció su nombre en un tono severo del que más tarde se arrepintió, al descubrir que la intención de la prefecta de Slytherin era distraerlo, precisamente de todo lo que lo había llevado a contestarle de esa manera a la única persona que se había mantenido genuinamente cerca de él.

Aun así, no se disculpó. Era demasiado cabeza dura para hacerlo.

En su lugar, decidió que sería bueno comer una de las piezas de pavo que se enfriaban frente a él. Y por fortuna, fue suficiente para complacerla.

Bebió algo de jugo de uvas, o vino, no estaba muy seguro, solo para pasar la comida, y cerró los ojos varios segundos. Inspiró por la nariz con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos, y por primera vez en todo el día, algo positivo salió a la luz. El comedor era el único lugar en el que no podía pensar con claridad. Todas las voces queriendo levantarse por encima de las demás, las copas chocando unas con otras… todo, todo ese ruido le impedía pensar, incluso en los problema que se le venían encima.

Su mente estaba en blanco, casi en paz.

Y de pronto el gran salón, con el techo pretendiendo ser el cielo de la noche, y las risas y bromas a lo largo y ancho de la mesa de Slytherin, pareció ser solo otro año más en Hogwarts. Común y corriente, sin problemas.

Draco se esforzó por aparentar, y en algún punto de la noche, lo logro. Era él otra vez. Despreocupado y orgulloso.

Se había convencido a sí mismo de que estaba bien no preocuparse, de que necesitaba hacerlo, y se unió a una animosa conversación sobre el próximo partido de quidditch contra Gryffindor.

Hablaron de estrategias, se burlaron de los jugadores escarlata y dorado, y rieron hasta que ya no tuvieron fuerzas para más.

Esa noche Draco durmió tranquilo, las pesadillas no lo asediaron durante el sueño y no despertó a deshoras con desvaríos de persecución.

La mañana del primero de noviembre, sin embargo, resultó terriblemente fría.

Fred, George y Ginny se las ingeniaron para convencer a Ron de dejarse bajo el uniforme el jersey de lana que Molly le había tejido la última Navidad, a pesar de la terrible picazón y las ronchas que comenzaban a extendérsele por toda la espalda. Pero conforme la temperatura fue disminuyendo, agradeció haberlo hecho.

Gracias a Dios nadie nunca se enteraría del terrible gusto de la mujer por los colores.

Las bufadas, verdes, escarlata, azules, amarillas…, de todos los colores, iban y venían de todas partes, animando el gris del castillo y anunciando que el paisaje pronto se pintaría de blanco. Pero era todo, nada más parecía estar animado ese día. Internarse en las mazmorras a una aburrida clase de pociones no era igual de tentador que sentarse junto a la chimenea con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos.

Pero afortunadamente, Severus Snape no se presentó ese día. Y tampoco lo hicieron Minverva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick yPomona Sprout en sus respectivas clases. A Filch tampoco se le vio rondando por los pasillos esa mañana.

— ¿Es muy extraño, no crees? —Ron recostó la cabeza sobre el pequeño pupitre, fastidiado por la decisión de Hermione de permanecer en las mazmorras _« __por si el profesor Snape decidía presentarse un poco más tarde__ »,_ lo que nunca sucedió.

—Algo debió suceder, algo grave. —secundó Harry, pasando sus dedos por la cicatriz en su frente.

Draco, que aún permanecía en su sitio, absorto, fue vuelto a la realidad por la preocupación del trío de Gryffindor.

A penas y levantó la cabeza para verles mejor, si algo no llegaba a sus oídos, al menos podría intentar leer sus labios.

—Algo debió suceder en el Ministerio, Percy, mis padres, la madriguera. —Ron sacaba conjeturas apresuradas, una tras otra, cada una peor que la anterior. — ¿Y si realmente comenzó una guerra, Harry?, ¿Qué va a pasarte, que va pasarnos?

— ¡No ha sucedido nada grave, Ron! —Hermione se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la puerta a zancadas, dejándolos solos. —Ya deberían tratar de pensar en algo más.

Draco agachó la cabeza mientras pasaba por su asiento, creyendo haber sido descubierto. Pero no, la sucia de Granger se había enojado por un motivo distinto que nada tenía que ver con él.

— No sé qué le pasa, ha estado más mandona de lo normal. —Ron suspiró resignado. — ¿He dicho algo malo, Harry?

El mago se encogió de hombros, pero había notado algo, un detalle pequeñito que el pelirrojo había dejado pasar.

—No vuelvas a hablar sobre el Ministerio, o Azkaban, o el Señor Tenebroso, Ron. —le susurró, muy bajito. Malfoy aguzó la vista y el oído. —Creo que Hermione está asustada y no sabe como decirnos. No quiere hacerte sentir peor, o a mí. Creo que…, en el fondo, sospecha que algo sucede.

Draco tragó saliva, pálido y asustado antes de ponerse de pie y salir. Tropezó con el último pupitre antes de alcanzar la puerta, pero no volteó al escuchar la risa burlona de Potter y el idiota de Weasley.

Fuera del salón de pociones, el mundo pareció volver a la normalidad. Pero no él. Los escenarios siniestros habían vuelto a plantarse en su cabeza como un lazo del diablo, matándolo poco a poco.

No podía sacarse la imagen de Narcissa en los brazos del Señor Tenebroso, y a él, a penas respirando y con la expresión de terror más vívida que había visto, rogando que le perdonara la vida, y que en su lugar tomara la suya; a Nagini arrastrándose a su alrededor, desesperada por cumplir las órdenes de su amo.

Incluso cuando Crabble y Goyle pasaron a su lado, le fue imposible recomponer del todo su rostro.

Pero fue Charity Burbage y la pila de diarios que dejó desparramar a los pies del Slytherin, lo que verdaderamente lo alteró esa mañana.

Draco nunca antes había visto nada parecido. Imágenes estáticas, impresas a tinta sobre un papel grisáceo similar al que utilizaba El Profeta.

—Déjeme ayudarla, profesora Burbage. —se ofreció, apilando rápidamente todo el material desparramado, y asegurándose de meter uno bajo su capa, con la sonrisa más dadivosa que su rostro fue capaz de fingir.

La distraída Burbage continuó su camino sin siquiera percatarse que uno de sus ejemplares había sido robado, y no precisamente por un entusiasta del mundo muggle.

Y mientras se abría camino entre el acervo de capas negras, la idea de ayudar a _expandir _las aras del conocimientos del maravilloso mundo muggle a quien amablemente le había ofrecido su ayuda, le llenó por completo.

Pero aún en su distracción, el cabello platinado y la sonrisa severa y orgullosa de los Malfoy, no pasaron desapercibidos para la bruja, que al final levantó la mano y agacho sutilmente la cabeza en agradecimiento al Slytherin, y nada más.

No tenía caso, no con un Malfoy; no con el enemigo acérrimo, con el detractor de los seres no mágicos. No con el hijo de un mortifago.

—Profesora Burbage, adelante. —La voz afable de Albus Dumbledore la invitó pasar. —Profesor Flitwick, si es tan amable de ayudar a la profesora…

El hombrecillo no dudo en acercarse para tomar la pila de impresos y sin mucho esfuerzo colocarlas en una pequeña mesa de madera.

—Imágenes estáticas. —Flitwick miró extrañado la foto de un automóvil, sin terminar de entender muy bien el cachivache ni porque nada en el pequeño recuadro se movía —Los muggles tienen cada cosa… —susurró casi para sí mismo.

Dumbledore río, no sin antes recordarle lo sorprendentes que eran los muggles a pesar de su carencia de magia.

— ¿Es grave la situación en su mundo? El Señor Tenebroso tendría una ventaja apabullante… —Flitwick pareció afectado ante la posibilidad. —Los muggles son seres indefensos, sin magia. ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos contra un ejército de mortifagos?

—No se equivoque, profesor. La ausencia de magia no es signo de debilidad, y los muggles han aprendido a defenderse sin ella. Es nuestro anonimato lo que realmente debe preocuparnos, son las familias de nuestros estudiantes y su seguridad lo que pende de un hilo, delgado me temo. —se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar. —No es un secreto para nadie que el Señor Tenebroso desea más que nunca eliminar de nuestro mundo a quienes no tengan sangre pura corriendo por sus venas. Los hijos de muggles y mestizos corren hoy un gran peligro.

—Todo aquel que interfiera con la voluntad del Señor Tenebroso corre peligro, profesor. La pureza de la sangre no garantiza la supervivencia de nadie. Me parece…, que los recientes descensos lo han dejado claro.

—Que oportuno, Severus. —el mago le dedicó una mirada de complicidad al Slytherin, que seguidamente se disculpó por la tardanza. —Sin duda, la muerte ha rondado a magos de todas las clases y… afinidades, si así puedo llamarle. Pero algunos casos son más graves que otros.

—Algunos estudiantes necesitan más protección que otros, y no solo ellos, sus familias también. —Insistió Minerva. — ¿No es esa la razón por la que estamos aquí en primer lugar?

Albus hizo un llamado a la serenidad antes de que Flitwick y Pomona Sprout pudieran secundar a la bruja, y los nervios de Burbage alcanzaran niveles insospechados.

—Profesora, si es tan amable de ilustrarnos sobre la situación…—Albus entrelazó los dedos, digiriéndose a Charity Burbage con total parsimonia.

Un hechizo simple bastó para hacer levitar el impreso que se encontraba en el tope de la pila hacia ella.

El _Express_ circulaba por todo Londres y gozaba de una buena aceptación por sus lectores.

En la tercera página, encerrada en un círculo deforme hecho con tinta roja, yacía la noticia de interés.

—Viernes 12de julio: En el Londres muggle se reportan fallas eléctricas, interferencias en las llamadas telefónicas, y figuras oscuras y distorsionadas son captadas por cámaras de seguridad en toda la ciudad.

— ¿Dementores? —Flitwick frunció el seño. — ¿Es posible que ronden las calles de los muggles?

—No sería la primera vez. —Albus expresó inquietado, recordando aquel incidente que llevo a Harry Potter a una audiencia disciplinaria en el Ministerio por el uso indebido de la magia.

Las apariciones de las extrañas figuras que, ignorantes a la existencia de la magia, los muggles calificaron como _"posibles intentos de sabotaje a sus sistemas de seguridad"_, continuaron hasta los últimos días del mes de agosto. Entonces desaparecieron y no fueron vistas otra vez. Solo algunos creyentes las asociaron con entes sobrenaturales y siguieron hablando del tema hasta que ya no hubo nadie que los escuchara.

—En septiembre ocurrieron avistamientos, señor. —un segundo impreso levitó hacía ellos. —Los muggles aseguraron haber visto… seres rodando las calles de Londres. _"No fue una broma agradable, mi hijo estaba muy asustado. Llegue a creer que iban a robarnos, o que intentarían subirnos a algún vehículo para secuestrarnos. Es muy difícil decir que intenciones tenía ese hombre. Solo lo ves acercarse, con la cara oculta bajo una capa que alguien usaría en noche de brujas, y esperas lo peor; agarras a tu hijo con fuerza y rezas porque no vayan a lastimarte. El hombre solo nos miró, tal vez no éramos las personas a las que buscaba, o solo quería darnos un buen susto. Lo que haya sido, no fue gracioso."_

Burbage leyó la nota siguiente:

"_Por un segundo creí haber visto mal, me quité las gafas y limpié los vidrios, pero los dos hombres seguían ahí. No estoy muy segura de donde salieron, pero avanzaban hacía mi susurrando cosas que no podía entender. Rocky comenzó a ladrarles, nunca lo había visto tan alterado. Pensé que tal vez traerían armas o drogas, ya sabes que los perros son muy sensibles con esas cosas, y Rocky estuvo en una academia, pero es difícil decirlo, ¡los dos estaban cubiertos hasta la cabeza! Imaginaras el miedo que sentí cuando los vi sacar algo puntiagudo de entre las mangas de su túnica, sí túnica, llevaban túnicas. ¡Pensé, Dios mío, van a sacar un cuchillo, van a robarme, van a hacerme daño! Pero no, solo se acercaron lo suficiente como para ver mi rostro claramente en la oscuridad y siguieron de largo. Los faroles tintinearon como en una película de terror, no me atreví a voltear durante un largo rato, pero cuando finalmente me armé de valor, ya no estaban. Ni un rastro."_

—Me temo que en octubre la situación empeoró. —anunció la mujer, haciendo levitar una pila de tres impresos en su dirección.

Los tres diarios marcaban la misma fecha: viernes 18 de octubre. En la portada, la imagen de una mujer joven y desorientada.

"_La mujer fue reportada como desaparecida hace ocho días por sus familiares. Seguimos el protocolo, enviamos fotografías a todos los departamentos de la ciudad, interrogamos a las personas que estuvieron con ella las últimas veinticuatro horas anteriores a la desaparición y movilizamos algunas unidades para intentar localizarla en los lugares que siempre frecuentaba. No encontramos nada., absolutamente nada. Ahora…, no tenemos idea de cómo ha llegado hasta aquí. Enviamos una patrulla para avisar a los familiares, y ella fue escoltada por dos de nuestros motorizados en una ambulancia hasta el hospital más cercano. Los exámenes toxicológicos arrojaron resultados negativos a todas las sustancias psicotrópicas. Pero, ¿cómo se explica su estado? No ha dicho una palabra desde que la encontramos, nadie se ha acercado a declarar. Es muy difícil abrir una investigación con tan pocas pruebas, pero hacemos todo lo posible. Es un caso inusual, no hay sospechosos, no móvil, no hay nada."_

— ¡Mortifagos merodeando entre muggles! —Pomona dijo alarmada. — ¿En qué clase de caos estamos envueltos?

— Ya no estamos en tiempos de paz… —Albus se peinó la barba, afligido, sopesando el peso de sus propias palabras. —, el Señor Tenebroso ha comenzado a moverse.

—Pues el Ministerio parece ser el único que aún no lo comprende. —Protestó Minerva. — Dígame, ¿Ha habido más casos como este? ¿Han habido otros muggles desaparecidos?

—Muertos…

* * *

Hermione se ocultó tras la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, y esperando no ser descubierta, se llevó las manos a la boca y contuvo la respiración.

Draco permanecía a escasos pasos de ella, demasiado ensimismado como para notar su presencia o la de nadie. Hiperventilaba, el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, estirando y constriñendo la tela oscura que conformaba el uniforme de Hogwarts. La nuez de su garganta siguiendo el mismo ritmo raudo; apresurado.

Cuando ya no pudo más, se llevó una mano al pecho. Hermione creyó que implotaría, que rompería a llorar, y la espina de la culpa la atravesó con fuerza por asaltar la privacidad del ya atormentado slytherin. Pero no, Draco solo apretó sus dedos largos y pálidos contra la tela, como si de alguna forma aquello que le afligía pudiera ser arrancado de la misma forma en que se arranca un botón o se descuaja una pelusa.

Un sonido agudo salió por su garganta desde del rincón más profundo de su ser, como un aullido.

Hermione deseó más que nunca no haberselo topado en los pasillos mientras buscaba alejarse de Ron y sus conjeturas pesimistas, ni haber reparado en la expresion atormentada de su rostro. Si solo hubiera sido el Draco de siempre, si la hubiera ignorado, si hubiese abierto la boca para ridiculizarla con un insulto gastado, ¡si tan solo le hubiese permitido ser la Hermione de siempre y responderle que no necesitaba rebajarse a su nivel, que no necesitaba insultarle de vuelta para sentirse mejor consigo misma... como él!

La mano libre buscó soporte en la pared de piedra. Draco murmuró algo, pero no pudo escuchar, en su lugar, el sonido de su palma golpeándose contra la roca solida de las paredes le llenó los oídos.

Las pupilas grises se cuartearon sin remedio al recoger las imágenes de la sangre en sus manos, como un vidrio a punto de romperse, y propio de su carácter, el slytherin se giró en dirección a la estatua y pronuncio la palabra secreta. Por segunda vez Draco no advirtió su presencia.

La imagen de la imponente piscina y los grifos dorados apenas duró unos segundos, y antes de poder salir de su asombro, se habían ido junto con él.

Hermione volvió a debatirse sobre qué hacer. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave como para descolocar al orgulloso prefecto de slytherin?, ¿Lucius?, ¿Era por Lucius que Draco lloraba y temía?

Repitió las palabras secretas en su cabeza antes de pronunciarlas con sus labios: —_Frescura de pino._ —bastó un susurró para que el imponente lavabo volviera a aparecer frente a sus ojos.

Draco saltó como una liebre en busca de un escondite, pero el susto duró poco.

Su cabellera era inconfundible.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? —soltó, arreglándoselas para recomponer su voz rota.

—Yo… estoy aquí porque…

—No te molestes en dar excusas, Granger, esta vez te has superado, esto le costara al menos veinte puntos a Gryffindor. ¡Solo el idiota de Weasley podría hacerles perder más puntos que estos! Con ayuda de Potter, por supuesto. ¿Colarte en el lavabo de los prefectos?, ¿es que has decidido dejar de ser la mascota de los profesores y comenzar a romper las reglas, eh, sangre sucia?

—Malfoy, ¿por qué estabas llorando?

Vencida, Hermione decidió avanzar con la verdad, pasando de largo los insultos a los que ya se había habituado.

La sonrisa prepotente en los labios de Draco se desvaneció.

—Malfoy —repitió ella. —, ¿Por qué llorabas?

Un silencio tan grande como un abismo los engulló, tan grande que Draco no supo que palabras pronunciar para conseguir llenarlo.

— ¿Es por tu padre?, ¿Tienes miedo de que algo le suceda en Azkaban?

Si Ron hubiese estado ahí escuchándola, de seguro la habría abofeteado, o tal vez la habría cogido de brazo para llevarla a enfermería. _¡Señora Pomfrey, señora Pomfrey, hechizaron a Hermione!_

¿Qué otra explicación podría haber si no esa? Draco Malfoy no merecía su preocupación, ni siquiera su lastima, no después de haberla llamado sangre sucia hasta el cansancio, y de haberla insultado tantas veces con la misma pasión con la que Harry jugaba al quidditch.

—Cállate, Granger, ¡la gente como tú no tiene derecho a hablar de mi padre! ¡Nadie en este maldito lugar tiene derecho a hablar de mi familia!

Pero cuando el slytherin se refería a su familia, para bien o para mal, entendía porqué estaba ahí intentando encontrar una forma de consolarlo. Entendía porque algo dentro de ella se oprimía cada vez que Ronald se acercaba para recriminarle tantos años de burlas a su familia, pagándole con la misma moneda, sin que nadie pudiera reprocharle su conducta cruel porque en el fondo todos deseaban hacer lo que solo unos pocos se atrevían.

Pero él no era el único que temía por la seguridad de los suyos, y ahí estaba la raíz de todo.

Su familia también le preocupaba, solos, ajenos a los peligros que pudieran estar asechando y sin nadie que los protegiera.

El corazón se le encogía de solo pensar que un día la trágica noticia pudiera llegar a Hogwarts.

Y todo por su culpa, todo por haber nacido con magia, todo por haberse involucrado en tantas cosas sin medir consecuencias.

No se arrepentía, nunca se arrepentiría de haber puesto las manos al fuego por Harry, por Ron, por todas las personas que ahora llevaban un lugar especial en su corazón, pero pensarlo era inevitable.

—Largo, ¡largo! —las manos de Draco temblaron por la rabia, por la impotencia y por haberse permitido quebrarse frente a esa estúpida impura, aún cuando no estuviera consciente de su presencia.

Y al final, fue él quien abandono el lavabo, dejándola sola con la pileta vacía y el olor de las burbujas aromáticas desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

En una esquina, cerca de la salida, nadaba sobre un charco la hoja larga y grisácea que en algún momento formó parte de las preciadas pertenencias muggle de Charity Burbage, y que Draco dejó caer en su súbita… _huida_.

Hermione se inclinó para recogerla, y de pronto la ventana de la duda se abrió, dejándola salir.

La razón por la que Draco Malfoy temía justo frente a sus ojos.

**Continuará.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un review, o simplemente para agregar la historia a sus favoritos. Me alegra saber que mi trabajo gusta a algunos, aunque sean pocos.**

**Ya habrán notado que escribo con bastante floritura, así que realmente espero no haber perdido a nadie entre tanta descripción y tanta metáfora.**

**No me extiendo demasiado, ojalá les guste el capítulo y no se encuentren con demasiadas faltas ortográficas. Nos leemos en el próximo. **


End file.
